Metallic Angel
by MarshallMathersFan
Summary: Dean is upset so he turns to Metallica and his own voice for comfort when Cas still doesn't answer his or Sam's calls.    Warning:  Slight Slash    Takes place after 5x18 Point of No Return


Castiel secretly watched Dean. He was still too afraid to confront him, to let him know he was okay. Castiel regretted beating and losing faith in him. He never should have doubted him. He was his new God, he served him only.

He was in his true form looking down so Dean couldn't see him, but Dean seemed to sense a presence. He looked around for a bit then gave up and sat between two of the many run down vehicles Bobby had in his yard. He began tapping his finger gently on the blue car to his right, then harder. A hum began ringing in Castiel's ears. Finally he quietly began singing.

_**What I've felt, what I've known **_

_**Turn the pages, turn to stone **_

_**Behind the door, should I open it for you?**_

_**Yeah What I've felt, what I've known **_

_**Sick and tired, I stand alone **_

_**Could you be there, 'cause **_

_**I'm the one who waits for you **_

_**Or are you unforgiven too?**_

He stopped singing suddenly for a minute and put his head down as if he was asleep. But then it whipped up and he burst out singing a completely different song.

_**So close, no matter how far **_

_**Couldn't be much more from the heart **_

_**Forever trusting who we are and nothing else matters**_

_**Never opened myself this way **_

_**Life is ours, we live it our way **_

_**All these words I don't just say and nothing else matters**_

_**Trust I seek and I find in you **_

_**Every day for us something new **_

_**Open mind for a different view and nothing else matters**_

_**Never cared for what they do **_

_**Never cared for what they know **_

_**but I know**_

_**So close, no matter how far **_

_**Couldn't be much more from the heart **_

_**Forever trusting who we are and nothing else matters**_

Cas had to admit: Dean had a beautiful singing voice. He would imagine it would be rough because his voice was pretty deep and rugged, but his singing was amazing.

_**Never cared for what they do **_

_**Never cared for what they know**_

_** but I know**_

_**Never opened myself this way **_

_**Life is ours, we live it our way **_

_**All these words I don't just say**_

_**Trust I seek and I find in you **_

_**Every day for us, something new **_

_**Open mind for a different view and nothing else matters**_

Still singing, he began making a motion like playing air guitar. Then he whipped up his leg and pretended it was a guitar. After, he jumped up on his feet and began pounding on the cars, as if they were drums.

_**Never cared for what they say **_

_**Never cared for games they play **_

_**Never cared for what they do **_

_**Never cared for what they know and I know**_

_**So close, no matter how far **_

_**Couldn't be much more from the heart **_

_**Forever trusting who we are **_

_**No, nothing else matters**_

When he finished the last word to the song Dean pretended he was smashing a guitar and put up his thumb, index, and pinky fingers. His smug smile faded to a sullen frown.

"Cas, where are you?" He whispered so quiet Castiel could barely hear him.

"Boy what the hell are you doing? Your brother and I thought you were possessed by a demon on crack that was just released from the psych ward," Bobby said rather bluntly which made Dean jump. Sam just smiled.

Dean coughed once, covering up his embarrassment, "Just letting out some stress."

"Then come inside and have a drink you igit. It's cold out here."

"You're a bad influence Bobby," Sam laughed.

"Shut up. You're inside happily drinking my beer," Bobby said punching Sam on the arm. It would have been hard to anyone but the Winchesters.

"No thanks. Maybe in a little bit I'll come in," Dean said while sitting back down.

"The boys lost his marbles..." Bobby sighed while walking in.

"Where have you been," Dean could faintly hear his brothers voice, "They've been long gone."

Once the other two men were inside Cas made himself visible. He didn't mean to look sneaky but he ended up behind Dean instead of in front of him. He stood behind him and waited for his attention. When Dean began humming again Castiel shouted a loud "Dean!" not wanting him to break out into song again because from what Cas saw he really got into it and he would have to wait to talk to him. Dean jumped.

"Jesus Christ Cas!"

"Were you singing Metallica?" If there was anything human he had to know, it was the sound of Metallica. Dean wouldn't have him not knowing who they were.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you for days and you should up at the worst time..." When Cas didn't answer Dean continued, "Seriously we've been calling you non stop. We thought you were dead. Not to mention the last words you said to me... That was a real dick move. You're taking after the rest of your angel friends. Me and Sam even-"

Cas cut off Dean for the first time. And it wasn't a normal rude cut off. It was in a completely unexpected way. Dean fantasized about what was happening but got embarrassed every time and promised himself it would never happen again, but it always did.

The pure, innocent, all knowing except when it came to human stuff Cas kissed Dean. He was no longer pure but he didn't care. He finally saw why he rebelled for Dean.


End file.
